Regret
by magicangel30
Summary: Bella isn't saved by Edward when Tyler's van hits her. Events unfold. R
1. Not my day

**Sooo I decided to start a new story!**

"**What if Edward never saved Bella from being hit by Tyler's van?**

_**Declaimer: **_**Unfortunately I own nothing SM does :)**

_Bella POV_

Typical. I had to oversleep today!...today of all days…today when the weather decided to be unkind to me and snow…and not just a light dusting..Oh no! It had snowed a good few inches… I had to leave in fifteen minutes and still had to get ready, eat breakfast and clear my truck of snow. I sighed and ran past Charlie into the kitchen, stubbing my toe in the process.

"Stupid fricking chair!" I kicked it across the room in my frustration.

Charlie laughed from behind me "Morning kiddo, no need to take your anger out on the chair, what did he do wrong?"

I rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't in the best mood to be joking around. I just wanted to get to school to see him. Edward Cullen. I felt butterflies in my stomach just thinking about him.

I dragged the chair back to the table, walked carefully around it and opened the cupboard; I grabbed a granola bar and filled a glass full of water and quickly drank it down in one.

I ran back up stairs, threw my granola bar in my bag and racked through my wardrobe for something hard-wearing to wear as being as clumsy and accident prone as I was meant I was bound to fall over a lot today.

Charlie shouted up the stairs, he voice echoing throughout the house "I'm off Bells, be careful today! I'm gunna be late home from the station so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay dad, be careful" I shouted in reply, already knowing the response.

"Always am" I heard his footsteps walking away and then the door slam.

I finally decided what to wear: a long sleeve grey top and jeans. I quickly got ready, washed my face, cleaned my teeth and ran a brush through my hair. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder hoping that all my books for today were in there. I ran downstairs, almost falling head first down them. I laced my shoes, shrugged into my coat, opened the door, slammed it shut and ran outside.

In my rush I had forgotten to concentrate on my balance and slipped down the driveway landing face first on the ground. I moaned, gripped my truck and hauled myself up. Today i not my day.

When I got to school I took a deep breathe, I could see Edward Cullen across the lot. The butterflies returned. I needed something to distract myself, I rummaged in my bag until I found my iPod. I looked at the headphones and sighed…No matter how you left the headphones they always seemed to tangle themselves up. I untangled them, put them in my ears, put the sound to loud and stepped out of my truck.

The icy breeze hit me, sending shivers down my spine. Out of the corner of my eye I scanned the lot, across the other side was a large snowball fight I could see Eric and Mike laughing at each other like they were ten years old again. I smiled and carried on looking. Edward was still standing by his Volvo and still looking at me, his face firm I turned my back to look to check I had all my books for today an to look for my granola bar.

I didn't hear it, I didn't see it, I didn't feel it. Everything happened fast, too fast for a fact. Nobody saw it until Jessica screamed and it came hurtling towards me. I didn't hear it; I was occupied by my music. But I did hear her scream; I briefly glanced over my shoulder guessing someone had got her with a snowball. How wrong was I? I saw it coming at me at a slow speed, everything seemed in slow motion. But it hit me in a instant pinning me between his van and my truck. I ended up on the ground losing consciousness with a pool of blood surrounding me.

Today is not my day.

**Yeah it's like the book…but going to take a different route- promise! :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW :) – it's what keeps me going **

_Magicangel30_


	2. Little fighter

**Revision sucks!**

**Been busy - sorry for late update!**

**And i'm veryveryvery sorry - i don't think i've updated since February :O**

* * *

_Bella POV_

I've always felt about what it would feel like to die. You know, if your see the light or have your life flash in front of your eyes. It's true what they say, about seeing your life flash in front of your eyes. I saw my life, I saw myself growing up with my mom in Phoenix and then it faded to the past couple of weeks with Charlie in Forks. Then the picture once again faded… to Edward Cullen, and all the times I had seen him. I mentally frowned why was he there? My vision showed me staring at him in the canteen, and in biology. And the days when I would regret that it was sunny, because I wouldn't get to see him. Seeing him had been the highlight of my day, which is sort of stupid when you think about it…but nerveless talking to him yesterday had been…well...Strange..I felt excited to be talking to such a mysterious character, he overwhelmed me. The sudden urge to drift into the comfort and calm feeling of the vision dispersed, I wanted to go with the pull away from it. I pulled myself towards it…

I could hear the sounds of voices around me, people crying and screaming. Why does everyone have to shout? My head it throbbing… I squeezed my eyes shut…hoping to shut out the sounds.

"She just blinked" Someone shouted, I couldn't recognize the voice.

"Bella, Bella," Edward? "Bella, can you open your eyes for me?"

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked at the light. Edward was looking over me, relief washed over his face he took a deep breath.

"Edward, what's going on?" My voice was horse and dry, and it hurt to speak.

"Don't try to speak or move" What? Why won't someone tell me what's goi-

That's when it hit me, the strong smell of blood. "Who is bleeding?" I looked up to Edward, but he was looking away from me as if ignoring me. I tilted my head and suddenly felt sick. I was bleeding. Everything came back, the van…the van had hit me. I panicked, trying to move: to get away from the blood. But I couldn't I was wedged between my truck and the van and my legs just wouldn't move.

I screamed as the pain rushed around my body. Tears ran down my cheeks. Edward placed his cold hands on my face. "Bella, shh shh, an ambulance will be here in a minute" He looked as if he was in pain.

And soon enough it was, I heard the sirens, but all I saw was Edward, he slowly rubbed his fingers across my face. The drifting feeling returned, and I felt myself falling.

"Bella, stay with me."

I opened my eyes, determined to stay awake.

"Bella, the EMT's are here. There gunna' need to move the van away from but first there going to give you something for the pain.

I nodded as best as I could "Don't leave me" That probably sounds like something you would hear in a movie, but I was so scared I just needed someone.

He smiled "I'm not going anywhere; I'm just going to move to let them get to you. Okay?"

"Okay" I gritted my teeth as a wave of pain fled through my body. Come on Bella, stay awake.

He moved and another person took his place. "Hello Bella, my names Stuart and I'm going to give you something for the pain. Okay firstly I'm going to put this needle in your vein and give you some IV…okay?" I could really deal without the details. He gave me an injection of something, I sort of zoned out for that. Edward was back before i knew it.

"Bella, there going to move the van away from you now. They would wait for the medication to kick in but they have a feeling you might have internal bleeding. So they need to move it now.

Edward moved away.

Panic flooded into me. I took deep breath. I couldn't feel the van moving.

"Edward" I gasped

He ran over to me, a look of concern filling his eyes

"I can't feel my legs" I cried, tears falling down my face

He briefly closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Shh, shh Bella, Everything is going to be okay"

I cried out, everything hurt.

I could feel myself finally losing the battle to keep myself alert and awake, my eyes slowly closed.

I began falling into the darkness again, with Edwards face pictured in my mind.

_Edward POV_

I had never felt so much pain in my whole existence, seeing her like that sent volts of pain throughout my body. It was driving my crazy knowing I couldn't do anything.

She cried out it pain. I flipped Out my phone, dialling the number i knew off by heart.

"Carlisle get here now" I siad as calmly as possible

"I'll be waiting at the hospital for you" he replied

I flipped my phone shut and placed it back into my pocket.

I watched as her eyes slowly closed. I closed my eyes in turn, i was desperate for a miracle.

I wanted this amazing, extraordinary girl to stay alive. I barely knew her but felt as though I had known her my whole life.

I wished i could read her mind, to find what she was thinking about.

The EMT's finally took Bella in to an ambulance, I got in automatically with her.

I wished I was driving the ambulance, I could have driven it much faster than these useless people.

She was rushed in to hospital, I was told to wait in the waiting room. I watched from the window, as people rushed around trying to save her. Carlisle had more medical experience than all of these people put together, I was relying on him. So much pain was rushing through me, filling me up inside I felt as though I might explode.

I starred at the ticking clock, watching it slowly move as Bella's life began to reach the end of the road. Hours went past untill i heard it, the noise that means it's all over. The continuous beep of the heard machiene, the line running straight.

I squeezed my eyes shut, wanting everything to re-wind. I wanted to scream and shout, why didn't i just save her! why did I have to debate? Why didn't I just do it?

I turned towards the window, the beeping had ended and had been replaced by a more constant beep. I let out an unecercary breath of relief. They had managed to get her heart started again.

My little fighter.

* * *

**Sorry it took ages! **

_Magicangel30_


	3. Going Insane

**WOW, thanks for all the people who added this story to the alerts and favourite it!**

**No reviews though :( **

***cries***

**Enjoy :)**

_Edward POV_

I frowned, what was doing? Bella was not my little fighter; I didn't own her...

Emotions fled through me.

Carlisle walked gracefully into the room, a firm expression set on his face. He sighed "We've managed to get her stable and stop the internal bleeding; we've put her into a coma so her body can have time to heal. We're going to run some tests to check for any more damage.

I nodded, I was lost for words.

I watched as they pushed Bella down the corridor, her body lay limp and lifeless.

Carlisle began to walk away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'll be listening"

Carlisle turned, tilted his head and frowned "Edward, what's so special about her? What makes you care like this?"

I tired to think of a way to explain it to him, but I simply couldn't. So I just shrugged "I...I can't hear her"

Carlisle's frown deepened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, and there are other things like her blood...it's...it's so amazing...not that I've tried it but the smell it's the most amazing scent I have ever smelled in my whole vampire life. It takes every bit of strength I have in my body not to kill her and she's not scared of me, like most humans"

Carlisle seemed intrigued by this. "la tua cantante, her blood sings to you Edward, she is your singer.

He walked away. "I'll look carefully at the brain scan results."

I frowned. I'd heard of this before, Emmett had had found his singer before; he hadn't been strong enough to stand it.

I still didn't know if I was strong enough.

_Carlisle POV_

My footsteps echoed down the corridor. As I walked to where Bella was.

"Dr Cullen?"

I turned at the sound of my name "Yes?"

"I have Bella swan's Blood results for you to take a look at" A grim expression was set on the young mans face.

I opened the clip board and looked at the results. I quickly read through and shut the clip board.

"Are you sure this is Bella swans blood results?" I did my best to block my thought from Edward.

"Yes Dr Cullen, I even did the blood test a second time to confirm."

"Where is Bella swan now?"

"I believe she is waiting to have her brain scan"

"After the brain scan could you assign Miss Swan to her own room immediately?" I made my voice sound as urgent as possible.

"Absolutely" He nodded and walked around the corner to where Bella was.

I walked as quickly as humanly possible to my office, where I knew Edward would be waiting.

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Nothing, everything is perfectly in order" I lied miserably

"So why are you reciting pie?"

I sighed "Something's not right with Bella's Blood results"

"I gathered that, but what exactly is wrong?" I could tell he was getting more and more frustrated

"She has more white blood cells than normal and less red blood cells that normal"

_Edward POV_

I ran through every medical book I had ever read in my entire life. But I couldn't think what could have caused this.

"It could be a number of things, I need to see some other test results before I can diagnose this completely." Carlisle said.

"Just…Just do what you can" I stormed out through the door and down the corridor.

_Bella POV_

The sea was beautiful as it rolled in and out, the sun sparkling like diamonds.

"Bella" I turned to see Edward standing in the shade. I frowned, why was he here?

I waved and gestured for him to come over. He stepped out from the shade of the trees and into the sunlight. Everything happened so fast; his skin began to blister and sizzle. It started to peel off him, like a banana peel. I watched in horror as flames consumed him until he was just a pile of ash.

I ran over to the pile that was beginning to scatter with the wind. Sobs escaped me. Tears fell down my cheeks.

Black clouds covered the sky and the sea began to rise and crash again the sand. Harsh drops of rain fell to the ground and washed Edward away as if he never even existed.

The once beautiful beach was now a nightmare.

Slowly the vision changed to Edward and I sitting in biology, I looked at his perfect god like face noticing how ill he looked. "Are you alright, you look dead"

He laughed "I'm fine"

I went to pull a text book over so I could see it better. I accidently brushed against his hand .

I gasped "Your freezing"

He grinned "Poor blood circulation"

"Oh right" I smiled in return.

The bell went, I packed up my bag and headed for the door.

"Can I escort you to the cafeteria miss Swan?"

I giggled "I would be honoured Mr Cullen"

We walked together down the corridor; he seemed unaware of everyone starring at us.

I joined the queue, grabbed a salad, paid and went to sit at my usual table with Jessica.

"Fancy sitting with me?"

Hell yes "Yeah sure" I smiled casually

We sat in the corner, I watched as his family entered and sat on the table in front of where we were sitting. I frowned, trying to work out how they all looked so similar.

Edward was clicking his fingers in front of my face "Earth to Bella"

"Sorry I was daydreaming"

"I noticed"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him, noticing something. "Your eyes are different"

He frowned "I'm pretty sure there not"

"I'm sure they are, last week they were golden now there like black"

"I think it's just the light in here"

Suddenly Edward turned to look at the table where his family were sitting as if one of them had called his name; he starred at his sister for about a minute before nodding and turning back to face me.

"Daydreaming?" I raised an eyebrow

"Something like that" he muttered

I started to eat my salad. He watched me

"Not Hungry?"

"I'm on a special diet"

"You don't need to lose weight"

"It's for health reasons"

I didn't believe that "Okay"

I watched Edwards's sister leave the cafeteria. "I have to go"

"Where?" I questioned

I watched him carefully; I saw his eyes quickly flash to his other sister "Dentist" he grinned

"Oh okay, Cya tomorrow then – in biology?"

"Probably not, it's meant to be sunny tomorrow so I'm going hiking with my family, so I shall see you Monday"

"Monday it is"

I watched as he walked out the room, every pair of eyes flashed to him then me.

I felt like something in a zoo, I swiftly made my exit through the same doors where Edward had just left. I turned right and made my way towards the school library. I sat in the corner at a table and took my sketch book out of bag. I sketched Edward and wrote around the picture all the things I had noticed about him. Pale skin, coldness, eye colour, never eating or drinking, never around on sunny days.

I frowned staring at the page; only one word came to mind

Was I going insane?

Probably.

* * *

**SOOOOOO**

**PLEASE review..i love them...thankyou to everyne who has favourited and has alerted, but not one review?**

**it would make me happy - every person who reviews will be noted, it the begining of the next chapter as a thankyou :)**

_Magicangel30 =)_


	4. Terminal

**Yay reviews!**

**Thanks to: Purpleyes, Sujari6 and TAKCH1**

'_Can we pretend that airplanes in the sky are shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now'_

* * *

_Carlisle POV_

I looked carefully over all the test results one last time, knowing that what I expected was true. I sighed, Bella was only 17 she had so much to live for.

Bella had been in an induced coma for just over a week now, but she had been constantly fighting; she was now breathing on her own and would be waking up anytime soon.

I gathered up all the paper that was scattered across the table, and thought about how to tell her parents: Renée and Charlie. I'd done this a thousand times but never had to say it about anyone as young as Bella.

I took a deep unneeded deep breath and opened the door to see Alice.

"Alice?" I asked, worried as to why she was here

"I had a vision"

I pulled her into my office, shut the door and showed her too a seat.

"What did you see?"

She looked at her hands "The volturi killing Edward" she starting sobbing.

"Alice, shh shh, what else happened?"

"He wanted to die; he said there was no reason to live anymore"

Something clicked in my mind, "Alice, it won't happen. We won't let it happen. I think I know why he goes to the Volturi in your vision but I'm not going to jump to conclusions" I Pinched the bridge of my nose, things were getting complicated.

"I think he's falling in love"

"With who" Alice grabbed my shoulders tilted her head and looked me straight in the eye.

I simply tapped my nose and swiftly made my exit.

I walked into Bella's room; it had been brightened by the flowers Renée had placed around the room.

I smiled, Edward was sat with Bella as usual; her hand in his as he whispered in her ear.

"Where are Renée and Charlie?"

He turned startled to see me, "Getting a Coffee downstairs" His voice held no emotion it as empty and flat.

I noticed his dark black eyes "son, you need to hunt" I whispered

"I'm fine"

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him and trusted him to know he wouldn't hurt anyone. I heard Charlie and Renee walking down the corridor and left Edward with Bella.

"Dr Cullen"

"Hey Charlie, I was just coming to find you" I saw the colour drain slowly from there faces as they saw my facial expression

"Wha-whats up" Renée stuttered

"Could you come with me to my office please?"

Charlie nodded, took Renée's hand in his and walked to my office.

They sat in the two seats at the front of my desk

"We have been running a number of tests on Bella to check that no serious damage happened to Bella after the accident, but after running a blood test we noticed something not quite right so we took some of Bella's bone marrow to study and did a lumbar puncture and a chest x-ray they all confirmed our first thoughts. Bella has Acute Myeloid Leukemia.

The silence was indescribable you could drop a pin and be able to hear it.

Renée burst into flood of tears; they fell down her face and splashed on to her hands.

"My-my-my baby! No Bella no" She gasped through her tears

Charlie just held Renée silently. "So what's going to happen Doc?" Tears were forming in his eyes

"We were too late to catch it, I'm sorry."

Charlie and Renée hugged each other and sobbed into each others shoulders.

The bleeper on my belt beeped I looked at it and read the message

_Bella swan is awake._

"Bella is awake, would you like to tell her or shall I?"

Charlie answered "We're in no fit state to tell her, how long she will have to stay in hospital for?"

"It depends on what she decides she wants to do"

He nodded "How long has she got?"

I sighed calculating "It depends on whether she decides on chemotherapy, without it she will live for a maximum of six months, with it it could extend her life by a few month or even possibly a year if she's lucky but it will make her extremely weak.

"So it's defiantly terminal, there's nothing we can do to save her?" He said rubbing his eyes furiously

"No, I'm sorry"

"Why wasn't it spotted sooner?" He asked aggravated

"The symptoms are difficult to spot, but the obvious symptoms of Acute Myeloid are tiredness, bruises appearing for no reason and just generally having achiness and pains within the limbs."

"Bella complained of those things a few months back but she put the tiredness and pain down to a cold she had and said the bruises were her just being clumsy – Why didn't I realize!" He shouted the last part.

"Charlie, I'm going to go and see Bella. Dr Lewis will be here soon to discuss some details"

I walked out the room; I couldn't bear to hear Renée cry anymore.

I composed myself before walking down the corridor to Bella's room. Only Edward was in the room, his head in his hands.

He looked up at me "Leukemia?"

"Yes"

"Dammit Carlisle, what are we gunna' do?"

I didn't say what I was originally was going to. "Get to know her, show her things she never believed could be real"

He cocked his head to the side "Tell her the truth?"

I shrugged "I think she knows more than she lets on"

He frowned debating on what to do. "How long will she have to spend in hospital?"

"Well in the condition she is in, about a week maximum"

He nodded, "I'll talk to her. Charlie and Renée didn't take it too well then?"

"Give them time, its gunna be hard for them, How are you?"

"I expected worse, but things will work out they have too"

We both turned around as Bella was wheeled slowly into the room, one nurse pushing her and the pulling the heart machine and IV that was attached to her.

She smiled at Edward. _Edward you tell her._ I said in my mind, he looked up at me, panic in his eyes but eventually he just nodded.

The nurses helped Bella back in to bed and I made my exit with them.

_Edward POV_

She bit her lip. "What's been going on since the accident?"

"Well you've been fighting to get better while in a drug-induced coma"

"Oh, how long have I been out?"

"A week"

She starred at me and I looked in to her beautiful brown orbs.

"What aren't you telling me?" She whispered.

"urr" To be honest I had no idea what to say

She smiled "Just tell it to me straight Edward."

"You have Leukemia"

Her mouth dropped open; she tried to speak but was speechless

"Is it terminal?"

I nodded.

She closed her eyes briefly but she didn't cry, or sob or shout she simply shrugged "I'll take whatever life throws at me, but I wasn't expecting you to say that"

I couldn't believe how well she was taking it, but that's Bella for you.

"What were you expecting me to say?"

"I'll tell you at some point, actually can I go outside?"

I thought about it "probably not but you can in a few days"

She sighed "Being ill sucks"

Then it came out of nowhere. "Edward, are you a vampire?" she starred into my eyes, waiting for my answer

I panicked; No one had ever worked out who we were before.

I ran my hand through my hair. I was so confused in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Bella get out of bed and hobble over to me she wrapped her arms around my waist. I froze.

"I don't care" She murmured

I turned to face her.

"You don't know what you've just got yourself into.

* * *

**So this is one long chapter, but it's sort of a filter chapter - action happens next!**

**PLEASE review :)**

_Magicangel30_


	5. My Vampire

**SOOOOOOO sorry I have updated in ****FOREVER**** – Technology hates me. Exams hate me. AND I sort of lost inspiration…**

**I haven't written in ages so yeah..**

**So I lost my chapter so I have to start all over again! **

* * *

I know it's been ages so here is what happened at the end of the last chapter:

She sighed "Being ill sucks"

Then it came out of nowhere. "Edward, are you a vampire?" she starred into my eyes, waiting for my answer

I panicked; No one had ever worked out who we were before.

I ran my hand through my hair. I was so confused in my own thoughts that I didn't hear Bella get out of bed and hobble over to me she wrapped her arms around my waist. I froze.

"I don't care" She murmured

I turned to face her.

"You don't know what you've just got yourself into."

* * *

_Edward's POV _

"So tell me Mr Cullen, what have I got myself into?" she whispered.

I stroked her face with my thumb "A lot of trouble" I sighed. I looked in to her eyes, she was beautiful.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry"

I tilted her head up. "Don't be, it's just the Volturi can't find out that you know about vampires." If the Volturi found out, Bella would be dead – we both would be.

She frowned "The what?"

"The Volturi, they're like the royal family of the vampire world, they enforce the rules and make sure that we stick to them."

She looked up at me, hesitated and then ran her finger underneath my eye. "You're hungry" she whispered.

"I'm fine" I stubbornly answered. I didn't want to leave Bella – not for one second.

She giggled "And I thought I was the stubborn one – you should go…hunt, I'm not gunna drop down dead this second"

I sighed, I hated the thought that in a few months I was going to lose her – and I'd only just got her - she was my little fighter "I guess I'm scared, I've only just got you I just, I can't be without you."

She smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, except home. Your dad said I can leave today – I'm going back to school tomorrow" What the hell was she thinking! I sighed.

Typical Bella. "You're going to school tomorrow? Bella you can barely walk without help! You're weak you need to rest"

"Look, Edward I'm not going to let this cancer get the better of me. I want to show people that I am coping!

_Bella POV_

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. C'mon Bella this isn't like you! Geez what on earth had got into me?

I sighed running my hand through my hair "Edward I'm sorry, I'm just stressed you know? I know I shouldn't go to school, but I don't wanna spend every waking hour thinking that I'm gunna die - I thought school might distract me" I felt the tears welling up and I closed my eyes to keep them from falling.

Edward's cold arms wrapped around me "We will make it through this – together."

I smiled and mumbled into his chest "I hope so I really do hope so"

I wanted to get back to normal – well you know as normal as normal is in my life. Dr Cullen released me as promised and I spent the rest of the week and weekend with Edward, forgetting about everything and everyone. My Parents still avoided my gaze and my Mom would be going back to Florida after my first chemo, she will come back when you know "it's time for me to go" All the doctors kept giving me book after book about leukaemia, chemo, the effects and all that stuff. But to be honest I'd rather be kept in the dark and not know. Because simply knowing about it will just scare me and show just how long I really have with my family, friends and Edward.

I opened my eyes and blinked back as the light streamed in from my window, I squeezed my eyes shut until I felt a soft touch on my face I frowned and looked to my left. Edward smiled at me as his finger lightly traced my face as the light sparkled across his smooth white skin.

"Morning Beautiful" He grinned at me with his trademark side smile.

How lucky was I to have him? Very. Very lucky indeed.

"Morning Mr Cullen" I almost sung, I felt like I was on top of the world.

"I wanted to wait till you were awake so I could sat goodbye" He whispered.

"Goodbye?" I frowned, confusion swept over my face.

"Bella, I need to hunt remember?" Aha yes I would happen to be Isabella Marie Swan, the Girlfriend of a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen AKA a vampire. Or as I like to say my vampire.

Edward chuckled, breaking my concentration. "It's times like this when I wish I could read your thoughts"

I could feel the blush building in my cheeks. Not good.

"There's nothing interesting to read really" I murmured

He moved closer to me, I shivered as his breath met the side of my neck. "I highly doubt that" I felt his nose brush the side of my neck. "You still don't smell right"

I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrow "Smell?"

"Your scent, it's" He paused struggling to find the right words to describe what he wanted to say. "Your blood is like, it's like a drug to me – like when a human takes cocaine or heroin. I can smell your scent all the time I'm with you; you're like my own personal brand of heroin. You had to have some blood transfusions after the accident – I didn't like it and I still don't it makes you smell all wrong"

I laughed. "I smell wrong?"

"Only a little bit, most of it is covered by the new blood your body made"

I smiled but then realisation of what Edward had said sunk in. "So you wanna bite me?"

He rolled his eyes "Do you really have to say it like that?"

I shrugged. Was there another way to say it?

"Yes but I can control it." Here comes Mr stubborn again…Well let test this fact that he can control himself.

I brought my finger to his lips and traced them, I moved my finger to his eyes tracing them too while I felt myself falling into his deep black eyes. He closed them briefly – content with the moment. I took this as my time to shine and moved in closer, I brushed my lips over his this must have surprised him as I felt him stiffen. Wow I actually took a vampire by surprise – one point for Bella. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth as the kiss deepened; he stopped it as soon as it started.

"Bella" He sighed

"Yeah I get it – too far" I got up out of bed and immediately got head rush and felt myself falling. Edward was there to catch me; I shook my head trying to think straight.

"Bella, Bella! Edward panicked.

"Edward I'm fine. I just got up too quick" I smiled to let him know I was telling the truth.

He let go of my waist and I walked slowly towards the bathroom "I need a human moment, I'll be right back"

On my way I passed the mirror and decided to check something; I walked closer towards it and lifted the side of my shirt up and there was a huge black- yellowing bruise covering my right side, surrounded by little bruises; I sighed. I looked up to examine my face, it was clear of bruising…for now. But I looked paler and even more gaunt – not a good sign.

Edward sigh from behind me "Bella, you are beautiful inside and out you're not like anyone I've ever know you completely fascinate me." I blushed

He smiled "The blush on your cheeks is lovely" This obviously made me blush more.

I started running my fingers through my hair "I really need to go to the bathroom Edward" I grimaced at the haystack that had formed.

He seemed reluctant to let me go "I guess I better go too, I'll be back before you're off to the hospital"

Reality dawned on me. I looked down towards the door, there sat my bag – packed and ready. My parents had forked out all of there savings for me to live at some specialist private hospital so I could be with _others _in my condition. Blah blah. It was close to forks which was god I guess; I would be having all my chemo there and living there. Wayhey.

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. C'mon Bella you knew this day was gunna come sooner or later. Edward will be there the whole way through it. Anyway it was only six weeks.

I put on a smile "Yeah sure, have fun"

He could tell something was wrong but he didn't say anything he move closed and wrapped me into a hug "I love you Bella"

It took me a minute or so to take this in, Edward just said that he-loved-me. "I love you too and please don't be too long" I sort of whimpered that last bit.

"I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me – look after my heart I've left it with you" I smiled at his sweetness

"I'll keep it safe" He brought his lips to my forehead before walking towards the window and disappearing.

I always felt like a piece of me was missing when he left. I'd only been with him just over a week and I felt like we had know each other for years.

I smiled, still gazing out of the open window, I walked over and closed it. It may be sunny for once in Forks but it still wasn't warm – the frost was still clearing from the ground.

I turned and walked out the room.

I really did need the bathroom.

* * *

**I just wanna apologise immensely for being away for sooo long– I think it was something like a year! CRAZY! **

**But anyways I inspired so much at the moment with a gazillion ideas in my head that I need to get into this!**

**So this chapter is really long (well for my usual chapter lengths) so I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**I shall be updating weekly – hopefully. Things are sort of mad with GCSE's/A-levels, My Job and stuff! SOOOO don't be too upset if I don't! I WILL try my best and I won't abandon this again. I PROMISE.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, favourite and set to your alerts! Its sooo appreciated and I really need your guy's opinions so I can improve. And I LOVE your ideas so review and say your ideas!**

**Please press that button.**

_**Magicangel30**_


	6. Love you forever

**Right, Exams are over YAY finally I'm aloud back onto fanfiction!**

**Yeah! I'm finally brainy enough to go to a grammar school! Started year 12 and I Love it, took English lit lang for A-Level and it's really inspired me to start writing again!**

…**thanks to all my lovely reviewers and to all of you who set this to your alerts and added it to your favourites! Love ya'**

* * *

_Bella POV_

I ran my fingers through my hair, admiring the soft silky feel of it – the way it shimmered in the light, the length I'd grown it to. I admired every aspect of it that I could, I felt the tears well up in my eyes and silently drip down my cheeks.

"Bella sweetie" My mom wrapped me in a hug, she wiped away my tears and kissed my cheek. "Honey it will grow back, you might not even lose it"

"But there's still a _possibility_" I whispered

She held out her hand "I bought you these"

I looked down to where she was looking; a small colourful shopping bag was there. I felt my throat close up at her gesture.

I frowned. "I need to go and talk to Charlie, go and take a look in the bag" And without saying anything else she walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

I walked to my room, closed the door and sat on my bed for awhile I just sat and starred at the small bag my motherhad given me.

I jumped as Edward lent his head on my shoulder; my heart was almost beating out of my chest I took at deep breath to calm myself down and heard Edward chuckle.

I turned to look at him "How did you get in here?" I clearly remember shutting the window.

He smirked and kissed my shoulder, his icy lips burning my skin "I have my ways"

I smiled "your ways?"

"Your mom let me in" I laughed, that was defiantly not the answer I was expecting.

"When you say things like that you sound so _normal_" But he was the complete opposite

He seemed to be thinking about this carefully "Well I do try my best, the more time I spend with you the more normal I feel"

I looked at him and his golden eyes held mine, I began to lose my train of thought – I continued to stare until he looked away.

"Did you miss me?" He smirked. I loved his smile more than anything it was comforting and made me feel warm and tingly inside.

Of course I missed him! Every waking second was pure torture without him – it was like someone had taken the air I breathed. "More than you're ever know" I muttered.

"What's in the bag?" He questioned.

I remembered the bag still sitting in my lap "Oh right my mom gave it to me, I haven't opened it yet"

He tilted his head to the side "What's stopping you?" What was stopping me?

"I really don't know" I took the pink tissue wrapped package out and read the card attached to the top: _Bella, for whatever suits your mood xx_

I un-wrapped the package; neatly folded inside was six beautiful head scalfs in a variety of different colours. I smiled at her sweetness.

"There beautiful" I whispered.

I could see the pain in Edwards's eyes, which he tried to mask as I put on a brave face.

"It's time for us to go Bella" his voice seemed to echo off the walls.

I moved closer to him and put my hands on either side of his face "Do you swear you won't leave me?"

He sighed "Bella you mean everything to me now, I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me I'll be with you every single step of the way, and we will fight this together. I love you more than anything and I will continue to love you for the rest of my existence" His lips crushed against mine to show what he meant, he left me breathless and needing to re-start my heart.

He lent his forehead against mine and wrapped his fingers through mine. "You are my life; you're the only thing it's going to hurt to lose"

"Bella, don't think about it. We better get going; Charlie's getting impatient with me"

"Okay" I whispered, gripping Edwards's hand "But can you drive me there? I really can't do with my parents sympathetic glances every other minute"

"Sure, your wish is my command" I giggled and walked downstairs and right into my parents arguing. They stopped when Edward and I walked in.

"Edwards going to drive me there, thanks for the scalfs mom there beautiful" she looked at me and seemed to look older, for once she seemed like a proper adult, for once it was going to be her looking after me not the other way around it made my heart break to see that I was causing all the fuss, arguments and tears.

Edward squeezed my hand reminding me he was there. I walked out without saying another word, I was eager to leave.

I watched as the world flew by, the rain hammering down on the windscreen the silence suffocating the air. Edward tightened his hold on my hand, letting me know he was still there with me; I looked at him and drank in every feature of his that I could.

Before I knew it we were there, the plain and ordinary building to be my home for, well till the end. Edward took my bags and we slowly made our way inside the building, my vision began to change as I concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other the blue silhouette of the nurse melted into the floor, everything was dazed, everything was a blur; white corridors moved from left to right and the lights felt as though they were penetrating through my skull. I felt as though everything was slipping away, I fought. It wasn't my time to go, I wasn't ready, my head spun and my ears started to ring.

Not even Edward was fast enough to catch me from falling.

Edwards panicked cry echoed.

* * *

**I know it's not much but I'm getting there... slowly!**

**I love every single person who is reading this right now. I have been an awful person and not updated like I said I would! **

**I have loads of free lessons now so It shouldn't be too hard to update!**

_Magicangel30_


	7. Hundred percent sure

**Thank you so much! I was completely shocked with the amount of alerts and favourites I got –although I wish each one of you had reviewed! But thanks to you all!**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

I sat with my head in my hands, my hands tugging at my hair in frustration. I was completely angry at myself; once again I had missed the opportunity to save my Bella. How did I not smell that something was wrong! It was such an easy thing for me to smell!

"Dammit" I kicked out at the nearest thing, my anger and frustration taking over. Being around Bella had made my human instincts become more dominant, my vampire senses had taken a step backwards. Bella had had a lack of iron in her system causing her to faint and her body couldn't cope with the pressure and had practically shut down. I should have realised this, I could have stopped this! She fell so quickly; I didn't even have enough time to catch her.

I was losing her quicker than I thought.

The hospital didn't think Bella would be able to pull through the Chemo but we had all argued at how strong Bella was and how she wouldn't want to give up. They had hesitantly agreed.

After Bella had been settled by the nurses I was allowed to go and sit with her while she had her first Chemo session, she had demanded that her parents wait outside she didn't want them to suffer anymore. I could see in her eyes she blamed herself and I wish she didn't, It wasn't her fault she got ill I just wish she understood that.

I sat on the chair next to her bed; it was worn and frayed and obviously sat on many times. I quickly gazed around the room, the walls were a shade of blue and the furniture was basic and minimal, I would be glad to have Bella better and out of these dreadful conditions, I just wish I had been the one to help Bella recover, Carlisle could be doing a much better job than these giggling nurses that seemed to swoon at the sight of me.

Bella was on her side, her eyes never leaving mine and her hand was gripped tightly onto mine. I stroked her face admiring her braveness; she began to silently shake when the doctor walked in, I tried to comfort her best I could as they placed the needle into her spine; she creased up her face in pain and squeezed her eyes shut.

Anger was once again building up, I felt it rising up through my core ready to explode but it was of the up most importance that I kept a calm façade for Bella's sake.

To Bella it must have felt like hours but it was only minutes before the doctor finished and walked out telling Bella to sleep and for me to leave so she could sit with her parents. Bella's eyes widened in panic but I could see her struggling to keep her eyes open as the chemo began to take an effect. I pressed my lips to her forehead and then moved down to kiss her lips, I murmured in her ear "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me." I saw her attempt a smile and could feel her eyes on my back as I walked out of the room.

I sat long into the night watching her door, her parents eventually left and Charlie nodded at me as they left. I took this as permission to go in and see Bella, not that I needed it.

Bella's steady heartbeat filled the room; I was surprised to see her eyes wide and alert as she watched me walk over to her.

The last few hours had been agonising as Bella endured the full effect of the chemo and I had been made to sit and listen outside as the pathetic excuses for doctors and nurses had _attempted _to look after my Isabella. I watched in my mind as Renée held Bella's hair back as she violently threw up all the food and fluids in her body until there was nothing left. It was...well for once there wasn't a word in my vocabulary to describe this feeling.

Bella couldn't even lift her head off the pillow but tried her best to smile. Her voice came out in a whisper "I missed you"

My heart swelled and I put my lips to her hand and kissed it gently as to not break the tubes that were running fluids into her.

My poor breakable Bella.

It tormented me as I watched her use all her strength to talk "Cheer up Cullen"

_Bella POV_

Never in my whole entire life had I ever felt this ill, and for me that's really saying something. I had no energy and to be honest I felt numb, just breathing felt like a task but the only thing keeping me awake was my desire to see Edward.

The whole day had been a nightmare, my parents had stayed with me and Edward had been made to stay away from me all day. It wasn't fair.

Everything is my fault.

Why do I have to be stupid fricking Bella? Accident prone Bella, Death wish Bella. The list could go on and on.

Why do I have to be so...so human?

Being human is the constant barrier between myself and Edward it's always there, invisible but lingering; it's a factor I have to deal with every minute of every hour. While he becomes stronger in his never-changing body I become older and weaker, every day is one step closer to death; one step away from Edward.

Edward brought me out of my thoughts; he slowly stroked his finger down my face; cooling me down and I shivered at his touch.

"What were you thinking?" Edward voice whispered his breath cold on my cheek.

"About how I'm human and well I'm dying"

Edward starred at me, he frowned "Bella you're not going to die, I will do everything I can to help you fight this" His voice was pained I could tell it hurt him to think of the possibility of me dying.

"But I am every day I age, I get closer to death"

"But I will be with you every day for the rest of your life"

His words horrified me, I was aware of the time slipping away so quickly, like the black road beneath us, and I was hideously afraid that I would never have another chance to be with him like this again — openly, the walls between us gone for once. His words hinted at an end, and I recoiled from the idea. I couldn't waste one minute I had with him.

I realised he hadn't even thought about us spending the rest of our lives together forever, he never even thought about turning me. I often thought about this subject but I never said anything to Edward, I think his reaction wouldn't be the best but in my gut I knew I would have to speak to him about it soon; I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward as a seventeen year old girl not be some eighty year old woman with a seventeen year old toy boy.

I thought about telling Edward right there and then but I was just too tired, Edward stayed with me always keeping a watchful glance that I was okay.

_Carlisle's POV_

Months have gone past and Bella was no better, she had simply gotten worse. I had managed to assign myself as Bella's own personal doctor and Edward was doing everything he could for Bella.

But after four months I had done all I could do, there was only one other option; one I knew Edward wouldn't take.

Bella had lost her hair and she had begun to stop fighting. I spent an evening with her whilst Edward was hunting.

"Bella why are you giving up, you have so much to live for, to fight for"

"I don't see the point any more, the only thing I was fighting for in the beginning was Edward; he's the only thing I care about but he won't turn me and the chemo isn't working and I've come to realise that I'm gunna die"

"You love him very much" I stated

She smiled at this "More that I think he even realises, I'm not scared about dying I'm only scared about losing him and the repercussions this will have on your family"

"I cannot be without you, but I will not destroy your soul." I hadn't even heard him standing in the shadows.

"My soul? I don't care about it. It doesn't mean anything to me, having you in my life is the only thing that matters to me" tears fell down her face.

"Bella I will not doom you to a life as a monster"

"So you would rather that I die?"

Edward got aggressive "Bella I've told you time and time again you will not die!"

I had to get involved "Son I will not see my family torn apart, you are so caught up in your own thoughts that you can't even see that the girl you love is slipping away, It's the end of the road Edward. There's nothing more we can do, you either let her die knowing that you could have saved Bella's life or you turn her and get to spend the rest of your life with her."

"I have never seen you like this Edward your different, more yourself and Bella is right for you in every way possible. It's your call"

Bella's voice broke the silence "Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you want me to go away?"

Edward's eyes widened "I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here."

He carried on "Do you want to be changed?"

She thought carefully about her answer "I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough for you to realise how much I want to spend every day forever with you?"

"Do you really have any idea how important you are to me? Any concept at all of how much I love you? I was just doing what I thought best but Carlisle if you think changing her is for the best then I will consider it, I have a lot to think about "

"Edward, there's no point to forever without you. I wouldn't want one day without you." She smiled and he smiled back

"I love you" He whispered before walking out the door to work out his thoughts.

I left him with one last thought "She has a few weeks left to live, don't waste time son"

_Bella POV_

I love you too I thought as he walked away. I hoped this would be the last time he would walk away from me.

I was so confused but the only thing I knew was that I was a hundred percent sure about Edward. And to me that is all that mattered.

* * *

**AHHH thanks so much, you will probably notice loads of twilight quotes hear and just a note t osay that I don't own any of them!**

**Please review, it would mean so much and help me to really get an idea on what people think!**

**Thank you for reading! Your gunna' love where this story is heading!**

_Magicangel30_


	8. Typical Jake

_Edward POV_

I needed time away from everything and everyone, even my Bella. I needed time to think through my options but realistically I knew I only had two options: Life without Bella or Life with Bella which involved her damnation.

Was I really that selfish to turn Bella just to keep myself happy? I had never felt more confused than I had at this moment.

As I lay there in the meadow, the sun beating down on my face I thought about how it would feel to have Bella laying there next to me; both of us glittering together. It was an image that stuck in my mind as the sun slowly made its departure and twilight appeared.

I heard footsteps in the distance and immediately cursed at myself for letting my guard down. I crouched, ready for attack but recognised the minds to be of Emmett and Jasper.

"Bro you need to come now!" Emmett was shouting, his booming thoughts making it difficult to hear Jasper.

I just about heard Jaspers voice "Bella's gone!" If there had been blood running through my system I'm sure it would have just run from my face and my heart would have stopped.

I frowned not quite understanding "How can she be-"

I saw the images in Jaspers head, He and Alice had gone to visit Bella and keep her company while I was thinking over my options. Alice had sensed something was wrong when she couldn't see Bella's future anymore. They walked into the room to be greeted with an empty bed, chairs were over-turned and equipment broken.

I didn't need to see anymore; I ran as fast as I possibly could, pushing my limbs to the limit. It had been a while since I had fed and I felt myself begin to tire but somehow I was able to push through this and make it to where Bella had been staying.

I wrinkled my nose as the overpowering smell of wolf blocked my nose. Trust them to get involved! I took one final look around the room before heading towards the treaty line.

_Bella POV_

I spent the day dreaming and thinking of Edward. Where had he gone? What was he doing? Was he thinking of me?

I watched a tree sway in the breeze and longed to be outside; in fact I longed to be outside with Edward arms wrapped around me.

I heard a small cough from the door and was surprised to see Jacob; I hadn't seen him since the day before my accident when he brought my truck over. He lent against the door frame, his arms crossed and one leg leaning against the wall.

He grinned at my expression, and crossed the room. "Hey Bells"

I rolled my eyes at his childhood name for me "Hi Jakey, it's nice of you to finally drop by" I didn't mean for it to come out sarcastic, but I just thought he would have made more of an effort, we were practically family and the weeks leading up to the first day of school we had spent every waking moment together.

"Bella, I've been wanting to see you for weeks – months even!" I could see him getting angry.

"So why haven't you, there have been plenty of opportunities if you were really that good of a friend you would have at least visited me, and been there for me!"

"Don't you dare put the blame on me! Why don't you point your finger at those filthy, _reeking_ bloodsuckers that you love so much?

I sat my mouth wide open with shock! "Don't you dare involve them in this!"

He pulled at his hair with frustration and paced the room "You know?"

"Of course I know! You think I would just fall in love with someone and not know anything about them?"

"Love?" He Spat. "Bella you don't even know anything about love! You can't love them, he is not even alive! It's disgusting"

"Oh what and you couldn't say that about yourself?"

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "You know what I am?"

"I know what you all are, I know about the treaty I know about everything!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Bella this information is dangerous, you should live a normal life" he grabbed my small, fragile hand in his large, warm one.

"Jake, nothing about my life has ever been normal and anyhow I will be dead before you know it"

"Don't talk like that Bells, you need to fight. Please, for me?" He sounded pained and he began to shake less.

"They have done everything that they possibly can, I've just got to accept the fact it's the end of the road"

We sat in silence for a while "Bella you have just got to understand I'm just looking out for you, I'm sorry I haven't seen you but I only recently turned wolf. I'm still adjusting to my new life. It's completely against nature for you to be with him"

"Against nature? Look at you being hypocritical again. Why don't you just leave me alone Jacob, and get on with your new, better wolf life" I lay with my head facing the opposite direction to where Jacob was, I tried to silence my tears and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt Jake brush the hair from my face, kiss my forehead and I heard his heavy footsteps as he walked out the door.

I couldn't be friends with someone who was an enemy of Edward, it just wouldn't work.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

_Jacob POV_

Stupid freaking vampires! Could they not leave anyone innocent alone?

This may not break the treaty but it's going to break Bella's heart. She really believes that she is in love with _him. _The filthy leech; he had no right playing with Bella's feelings like she was some sort of play thing.

I felt so angry but I wasn't going to fursplode right there in the middle of the street. I needed time to cool off, one snarky comment from Paul would be sure to set me off. I needed to be the one in control.

I needed to talk to Sam, screw my patrol this was more important. I know there's nothing we can really do seeing as no rules have been broken but that's not to say they are not planning on breaking treaty.

I bet they're waiting for her to become too weak, and then they can just drain her and nobody will know any different.

But I won't let it get that far.

I had an urge to run to Bella and apologise but I couldn't take the risk of running into that Cullen Kid or changing into a wolf and hurting Bella. It would kill me if I ever hurt her, I didn't want to do what Sam did to Emily.

But the problem was I had already hurt her.

I cut through the woods, deciding to take my time back to La Push. I needed time alone.

The vampire stench hit me last minute, I wasn't quick enough. I just looked up and BAM! Everything went dark, I couldn't sense, feel or see anything I was just a mind floating in the darkness.

Damn It.

_Aro POV_

I watched, amused at how easy it was to capture the wolf. Alec barely had to use his power, the wolf just gave in.

Excellent; now just to get the girl. The girl who is immune to our powers. The girl who has caused so much interest to the Cullen clan. The girl I want. Isabella Marie Swan.

We sent Katie in. She was our newest member and perfect for this task. The girl was asleep, it was simply the task of walking in, pulling out a few wires that were running into her and walking out.

There were no guards in the form of Vampire or wolf. The foolish Cullen's had left the girl completely unprotected.

Katie placed the girl in Alec's arms. She lay limp; as small breaths shook her body. She didn't have long left in this realm. Pathetic Human.

I hope she would hold out but just to be sure Jane injected her with a small amount of venom. Enough to keep her unconscious but keep her alive for the next few days.

She was worthless to us dead.

I would soon have what I wanted.

Edward Cullen.

And perhaps even that mind reader too. Alice Cullen. Yes they would be the jewels of my collection, with them who knows how powerful I will be.

I smiled at the thought. The Volturi **always** get what they want.

_Bella POV_

Was it even physically possible to be _this _cold?

I shivered and stretched out my arm to reach for the sheets that I must have kicked off. But all I could feel was hard, concrete floor.

I sat up and slowly opened my eyes, expecting to see the hospital floor which I must have fallen onto.

But all I saw was darkness, everything felt like an effort. I lent my head against a wall behind me, as I was finding it difficult to even keep my head up.

I could clearly see four stone walls. No windows.

The floor was concrete and the wall made from some sort of stone.

Where the heck am I? This clearly can't be heaven.

Or is it?

I grip the wall behind me and use all of my strength to stand up. I don't get very far; my leg is chained to the floor.

Great. Just great.

I take deep breaths, breathing feels harder. I can't have long left now; I can count my ribs and fit both my hands around my waist.

I wrap my arms around myself. Who has done this to me? What have I done wrong?

I hear moaning from the other side of the room. I squint my eyes to see a figure slumped in the corner. Both his feet are chained to the floor and both his hand are tied together.

The figure squints back at me.

"Bella?" a strained voice whispers

I immediately recognise the voice "Jake!"

"Where are we?" I whimper

He clears his voice "Were in hell. The vampires own us now. Not even that bloodsucker of you can save us now"

I can see Jake clearly now, His leg is at an odd angle, and dried blood runs down his face. He notices that I'm looking at his leg and he looks down and smiles.

"I got that when I tried to phase earlier, if it was just me and him I would have totally won. But I was evidently outnumbered."

"What- what do you mean we're in hell?" I frown

We sit in silence as he contemplates an answer.

"Well from what I've heard, we're in Italy in some castle tower thing. Something called a Volturi own it."

I gasped, that can't be possible. They didn't know that I know. They couldn't know that I know. I felt weak and just wanted Edward. I trembled as I spoke "It's not a Volturi it's _the _Volturi they are basically like Vampire royalty. They rule the vampires and enforce the law. We are so screwed"

I curled up on the floor and hugged my knees. I quickly sat up and violently coughed.

My hands were covered in blood. I tried to calm down and took deep breaths.

"Bella?" Jake shouted.

"I don't think I have long left Jake"

I begged in my mind be given one more chance to see Edward. One more chance to feel his arms around me, feel his breath on my neck and feel his lips against mine.

Then I would be happy.

Then I could die happy.

Then Edward could move on. Without having to worry about me.

I owed him that much.

"Bella, Bella! Don't ever say that. We're going to get out of this. We're going to both get out of this alive. Together, me and you."

He started to sing a song badly out of tune, I remembered it from our childhood.

It made me smile as I wiped my hands on my shirt, and watched as Jake's figure began to sway and blur I closed my eyes and listened to his voice as he struggled to remember the words.

Typical Jake.

I lost consciousness after the second verse.

Jake's voice rang out in my mind.

* * *

**Ahaa wayhey a new chapter! **

**I've been busy. I've just been short-listed for Head Girl at school so I have been making speeches. Hopefully I will get it! Please wish me luck!**

**And if you like the chapter please review! And tell your friends about my story!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you alert and favourite!**

**Love you all!**

_Magicangel30_


End file.
